


Nicknames

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [25]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl





	Nicknames

"So I have to ask you, what does Vhenan actually mean, Sarita?"  
"We have been together how long and you are just now asking me?" She teased.  
"Alright, I will tell you but you have to tell me why you call me dove, deal?"  
He took her hand and shook it in mock seriousness. "Deal"  
"Ma Vhenan means my heart, it means someone you love so much being with them feels like home. Which is how you feel to me, like home."  
"My heart," he repeated softly before pressing his lips to her forehead.  
"Ok your turn, why 'dove'?"  
"It is the way no matter where you go or what you face you always try and bring about peace, more often than not succeeding. The last person I worked for, Meredith, she was never like that and when I realised how kind you are to everyone you come across, well it was one more thing I admired about you. When I was a boy my mother used to tell me stories about doves heralding peace wherever they went so in my initial lovestruck days my mind supplied the connection even before I told you how I felt and I suppose it just stuck with me. My life was a torment before you and you have most definitely brought me peace. And so you are my dove."  
She smiled fondly at him, "You know it is things like that that makes me doubt when you claim not to be good at expressing your emotions ma vhenan."  
He kissed her, "For you I am always willing to try, my dove."


End file.
